criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Dearly Departured
}} Dearly Departured is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-ninth case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred eightieth case overall. It is the first one to take place in the Airport district of Grimsborough. Plot Jones and the player went to the Grimsborough airport to confront Mayor Joe Warren regarding his affiliation with Ad Astra, only for him to report of a woman collapsing dead in the gate bar. The team went there to collect the poisoned body of flight attendant Dolores Zamora. Mid-investigation, bartender Tamu Wanjiku turned up and demanded to gain access to her gate bar. Later, a crowd of flight passengers demanded that they close the case so they could reenter the airport and board their flights. They then found enough clues to arrest pilot Shane Redfern for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Shane said that Dolores threatened to tell a journalist about the naps he took in the cockpit mid-flight if he were to harass her again, which would guarantee him getting fired. When the threat solidified after Dolores had told him that she was meeting with the journalist upon landing, he laced the smoothie that she ordered in the bar with Pest-Be-Gone. Judge Powell sentenced him to 25 years in prison. Post-trial, Jones and the player asked Tamu Wanjiku regarding Mayor Warren's actions, considering he was a frequent flyer. After Tamu said he had left behind a USB key in the bar, the team found the drive which (per Cathy) contained footage of him convincing Martha Price to go to the animal control tanks alone, a situation that would eventually lead to her death and which would lead to Warren's rise in political rank. The team went to the Mayor's office to confront him, but his assistant, Mandy Pregodich, told them that the Mayor was at Christian Bateman's vineyard. Afterwards, Amir suggested that he and the player pose as waiters in the vineyard to spy on Bateman and Warren. After finding waiter uniforms at the airport hotel, the team proceeded to the vineyard and discovered that Warren was convincing an impatient Bateman to bide their time before their execution of Plan Supernova, given that the police was on their tail. Meanwhile, Gabriel and the player found Sofia Quadrelli's luggage with Amity Malone, who had stolen it out of habit to cope with her anxiety. After all the events, the team reconvened to discuss their plan of action regarding Ad Astra and Plan Supernova, only to be interrupted by a blackout. Summary Victim *'Dolores Zamora' (found poisoned at the airport gate bar) Murder Weapon *'Poison' Killer *'Shane Redfern' Suspects Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer reads Cloud Mall. *The killer speaks Spanish. *The killer takes Saved by Flowers. *The killer has under-eyes circles. *The killer wears a necktie. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Airport Gate Bar. (Clues: Cardboard Cutout Pilot, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Joe Warren; Victim identified: Dolores Zamora) *Question Mayor Warren. (Prerequisite: Airport Gate Bar investigated) *Examine Unknown Pilot. (New Suspect: Shane Redfern) *Ask Shane Redfern about the victim. (Prerequisite: Shane Redfern identifed) *Investigate Hotel Room. (Prerequisite: Shane interrogated; Clues: Minibar, Torn Paper) *Examine Minibar. (Result: Hotel Keycard) *Examine Hotel Keycard. (Result: Leroux's Hotel Key; New Suspect: Louis Leroux) *Interrogate Louis Leroux about his keycard. (Prerequisite: Leroux's Hotel Key unraveled) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Foreign Message) *Analyze Foreign Message. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks Spanish) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Poison; Attribute: The killer reads Cloud Mall) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Tamu Wanjiku where she was at the time of the murder. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Airport Shuttle) *Investigate Airport Shuttle. (Prerequisite: Tamu interrogated; Clues: Trash Can, Broken Sign) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Glass) *Analyze Glass. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes Saved by Flowers) *Investigate Hotel Room Desk. (Prerequisite: Glass analyzed; Clues: Locked Phone, Lacy Underwear) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Cellphone) *Analyze Victim's Cellphone. (12:00:00) *Confront Louis Leroux about his threat. (Prerequisite: Victim's Cellphone analyzed) *Examine Lacy Underwear. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Card Message) *Question Mayor Warren about his relationship. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints unraveled) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Laminated Sign; New Suspect: Amity Malone) *Ask Amity Malone about the victim. (Prerequisite: Laminated Sign restored; Profile updated: Amity speaks Spanish) *Go to Chapter 3. Chapter 3 *Take care of the killer now! *Go to To the Stars (1/6). To the Stars (1/6) *Investigate Airport Gate Bar. (Prerequisite: Sofia interrogated, Clue: Dish Tray) *Investigate Airport Shuttle. *Move on to a new crime! Trivia *The case title is a play on "dearly departed", a phrase used to refer to close friends, family, or acquaintances that have passed away. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:Airport (The Conspiracy)